1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sailboards and the like and more particularly to an improved sailboard design that enhances the hydro-dynamic operation of the sailboard under different conditions and different points of sail.
It is well known that when a sailboard is under a straight run it is desirable to have more lift and hence a board with a straight tail portion is advantageous. On the other hand, when it is necessary to maneuver and turn the sailboard it is better to have a curved bottom as an upswept tail to facilitate tarns such as sharp, smooth, tight parabolic turns.
Thus, in designing state-of-the art conventional sailboards there is a required trade off between the design for maximum speed design with the straight tail the design for turns with and an upswept tail for tighter, faster, parabolic turning. The present invention achieves the advantages of both the straight tail design for speed and the upswept tail for tight, fast turning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the last twenty years, there has developed various sailboard designs most of which utilize different sizes, shapes and contours depending upon the intended type of sailing, whether mostly straight away, or involving considerable maneuverability or combinations of these. A recent article, "The Bottom Line", by Randy French discusses these factors. There has also been developed sailboards with adjustable tail portions that respond to water pressure to flex a resilient tail portion. An example of the latter is U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,847 of which the present applicant is a joint patentee. The '847 patent provides a sailboard hull in which the rear portion horizontally bifurcated into an upper portion which is rigid and a lower portion which is a resilient deflection panel extending below the upper portion. The '847 patent discloses a resilient deflection panel which is responsive to water pressure to assume a predetermined contour. Other examples of similar prior art patents include U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,207 and No. 3,988,794.